Sleep
by penguinfighter-d-chan
Summary: 2007 movie based; after Optimus dies, Bumblebee becomes the new Prime but not everyone agrees with such a choice...multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there! If you think you've read this somewhere else, you did; this is a re-post of my Transformers 2007 story back in devArt to help with my main site. This story was written between 2007 and 2008; BEFORE RoTF so any similarities are purely coincidental. As always, reviews are welcome! Characters © HASTAK

* * *

I-

Bumble seized upon the matrix that was so rightfully his from Hot Rod's hands. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bumblebee?!" "You can't take it! He said it was his last wish!" bumble screamed back, agonizing in grief, much to all of the Autobots' shock. The young soldier then pressed the matrix near his own heart/spark. "He told me to be the next prime...no matter what."

Almost animalistic, he hissed at hot rod's attempt at the matrix. "Bumble, be reasonable, you're not fit to be..." "He promised me his heart and this, this is it," the blonde shot back, withdrawing further into Optimus' former rest area. His body involuntarily shivered at the memory of so many escapades that took place. "All of you, get out."

Bumble then closed his eyes and held the matrix to his ear. Evidently, a soft beat was heard, comforting the soldier to no end. Indeed Prime did leave him his heart. As he drifted to sleep, Bumble failed to notice the matrix had begun its fusion with his own spark until it abruptly stopped. The collective primes inside were shocked at this development "Why isn't Bumblebee's spark-heart not..."

"Not joining the matrix?" Sentinel prime, the commander before Optimus, asked frantically. The rest, save one, were already throwing hysterics. "Because he deserves better." one lone voice of reason stood out and shut up the rest. "Optimus, this is an outrage! You cannot stop this process!" "Hmm, I just did, didn't I?"

"WHY?!" Optimus' blue eyes glowered at the pompous windbags. "Why stop the cycle?" "Because Bumblebee, as the rest of the Autobots, no, the surviving Cybertronian race deserves a clean slate." Optimus stood up from his sitting place and faced up to he first, Prima. "Every time the matrix passed on, it brought the past mistakes and their consequences."

"I want Bumblebee to make his own choices, make his own mistakes without our very dead intervention." Optimus then turned his back to the group. "We made it clear, no more interfering after Jazz, am I clear?" Prima chided maliciously, causing a chuckle from the former leader. "I only helped restart his spark-heart, the humans did the rest."

"And you are withering your last power to keep the fusion from Bumblebee's spark-heart?" the rest of the primes laughed cruelly. "Who said I was running out?" the statement reverberated in the space. "Are you telling me that..." "Clichéd as it may be, but my affections, my emotion, even my lust... they keep me running until I can have him in my arms again. And I will continue to hold back the process as long as he needs, to borrow my powers but not my tainted mistakes and be Prime in his own right." Optimus said before returning to watch Bumble sleep and mutely upgrade into Bumblebee Prime.

00000

In the mortal realms, Ironhide stood guard outside's bumble's room as both hot rod and the beta team confronted him. "What do you want?" "Give us the matrix." "Nope. what makes you think you can override Optimus' last wish?" the tanned marine shot back, raising one of his AK-47's towards the head of the mob. "I've been Prime before, i have experience."

"That's barely an argument!" Sam retorted safely behind 'Hide's (?!) cannons. "Keep out of this, human." "You mind calling the squishy his name?" the weapons specialist ordered. "And besides, we are not supposed to fight people's wills." "This is a war, not some play." 'Hide's eyes suddenly changed from blue to red. "Don't you dare lecture me about warfare..."

"Unlike the rest of you, I learned to slaughter and decimate enemies long before this conflict started. Optimus may have been the most reluctant Prime I've seen but goddamn he was good at it," the older soldier fought back, "He knew what was best for all of us, even those Decepticon bastards. And if he thought Bumblebee would make a good successor, then I ain't complaining."

Ratchet stood up and took his stand. "I agree; he did not let his traumas get in the way of judgment. I too believe in bumblebee's succession."

Poochy popped out of one of the medic's eyes and snarled, scaring the mob further away from the door. "I'm with these two for the same reasons." Hot Rod, never had he seen such fierce opposition, took a step back. "Don't come crying back when he fucks up this planet." In a rush of confidence, Sam picked up an empty oilcan and yelled, "I wouldn't bet on it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews are welcome! Characters © HASTAK

* * *

II-

As soon as Bumble slowly woke up, he could almost swear he had felt Optimus' hands on his face. To his sadness, he realized that all he had left of his lover was the Matrix in his hands...wait what? The soldier then looked at the frame and gasped in surprise. His holoform had aged considerably from barely 18 to nearly twenty-two years old.

His blonde hair was wild, reaching his shoulder blades while both sides of his face acquired three parallel animalistic scratches from his neck to halfway his cheeks. But the biggest changes were his wardrobe and antennae; no longer childish and barely visible, they were now prominent and eerily evoking Optimus' own. Gone was the yellow-black jumpsuit, now it was a sleeveless vest with a large white cross, slit gloves and equally raven pants with multiple belts and chains.

His mech form had also undergone a drastic change; his armor was now black with yellow stripes, his antennae reflected from his holoform. His new arsenal were twin cannons now double as powerful and two energon-charged katanas; one yellow and black, the other blue with red flames. While taking in his altered state, Bumble couldn't help but break down into violent sobs; he had replaced Optimus as the new prime, effectively killing him off.

"Don't cry Bumble..." the reluctant leader turned around and scanned the area just to be alone. "Please don't cry...I don't want to see you suffer…I know it hurts but, as the humans say, I'm still here, with you." Optimus' soft voice rang in Bumble's ear-receptors, transcending the infinite barrier between them. "I don't know if I can do this without you..." the blonde wept bitterly, "Of course you can. I've seen you fight; I've seen you lead." the caring voice soothed in the emotional turmoil.

"You pulled me out of my own darkness. You strength and your love got me through till the end. I can assure you you'll be a great Prime." the voice disappeared, leaving Bumblebee broken-hearted but resolute. Once he cleared his tears, he stood up, put away the matrix in his heart and stepped out of Optimus' former room to confront a bitter squabble between Autobots.

"Tell that human to shut up or I'll shut him up!" Springer, part of Hot Rod's team, threatened his weapon at Sam who simply stood his ground by glaring back. "Make me." The cannons started to glow dangerously but the young Witwitcky held steadfast. Almost immediately, both Ironhide and Ratchet pulled out their own weapons and raised them to the antagonist.

From Ratchet's right eye, Poochy suddenly snared Prowl's head into a stranglehold with extraordinary strength. "Lay off the boy or this bay's going to need a clean-up crew." the medic threatened, the symbiote's tentacles now ripping facial features without relenting on his choking. In Sam's hands was a Sabot-based spear he had picked up with a small shard of the Allspark, very much capable of seriously injuring a Cybertronian. "Once the rodent backs down," Springer shot back.

"Do as he says, Sam." a familiar voice emerged from his late lover's rest area. A changed Bumblebee, his eyes now cold and dominating, focused on the feuding room. "Put your weapons down...NOW!" Instantly the Autobots followed orders, Poochy releasing Prowl's mutilated head but no before hissing at him.

"I don't care if you think I'm not the right 'bot to be Prime but there's still a war and we still have to fight." Lifting his hand, the bay's door opened. "You are most welcome to leave but this team has priorities like securing the central Tranquility sectors and holding the Decepticons at bay."

As the rest left, everyone left at the room looked at Bumble in surprise not just in his appearance but his attitude. Jazz was still in disbelief when he asked, "So are you really Prime now?" Bumble nodded, scathing gaze concentrated on the dissidents. "He told me not to be sad...I had to be Prime for him."

"So what do we do now, Bumblebee Prime?" Sam asked with a sad smile, Mikaela joining his side. "Since today is a weekend, I would like to scout the central city perimeter. 'Hide, take Jazz and ward off any enemy in the area. Ratchet, fix Arcee and put her on recon." bumble stated, reflecting the human's expression. His first order as prime and it still hurt to know Optimus was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews are welcome! Characters © HASTAK

* * *

III-

Never in his life did Hot Rod see such rebellion within the Autobots. But what hurt most was that Bumblebee had gotten the Matrix all because Optimus said so ONCE. Leaving the war at the hands of that unstable teenager was suicide and every one in the Mission City team knew it. This had to reach Elita One, Optimus' ex, as quickly as possible.

00000

Optimus withdrew from the rest of the past Primes as they decided unanimously to mock his little Bumblebee. He sat down in a damp corner and blocked their scorn. "I trust you Bumble..." His dead eyes looked into the floor. It hadn't been two days since he was murdered and he already yearned to touch the blonde once more; his departing kiss was not enough.

Bumble took in a deep breath as the Earth morning drew closer. The scouting mission, his first order, had been performed with Sam and Mikaela resulted in bittersweet success. Sleeping in the same rest chamber that Optimus had used in his stay on Earth, the place was filled with their memories, now just that, memories.

The newest Prime had yet to accept that his lover was dead so when he woke up, Bumble fruitlessly searched the bay while the others rested. "Sir, are you hiding from me?" Bumble quietly called out into the predawn darkness. Silence was his reply until he took one look at himself. "Oh...that's right...you're dead."

00000

"Oh Primus, Bumblebee don't say that." Optimus pleaded, silent tears running through his face. "I'm here, baby, I'm not leaving you." He wept restraining himself. "They're awful bastards; that's what the whole lot are." a strong voice boomed in Optimus' ear. The former leader turned around and faced an unfamiliar man. His long blue hair and glowing amber eyes were imposing yet relaxed. "Who are you?" "Well you called so I beckoned."

"I don't seem to remember calling anyone." Optimus replied cautiously. "Lemme give you a refresher." the stranger then mirrored him, down to his voice. "'Oh Primus, Bumblebee don't say that.' ring a bell?" Optimus fell back on his ass; he was face-to-face with Primus, the creator of all Cybertronian life. "I'm not..." "Don't start with that all-mighty nonsense; I see all my children as contemporaries."

Remembering his mistakes, Optimus' eyes wondered around, avoiding Primus' own, "I wouldn't say that..." "Aside of your errors, you stand out from these decrepit creatures." Noting Optimus' confusion, Primus chuckled. "Well for one thing, you got a proper funeral." Optimus smiled depressingly. "The other is that you broke tradition and tethered yourself to the living realm." "I don't mean to question you but I don't understand."

"That stunt you pulled off by using your spark energy to stop Bumblebee's, or should I say Bumble's, spark from fusing into the matrix." Primus then allowed Optimus to realize his act's results. "That last act of, dare I say it, love did it for you." Sitting down besides the former leader, Primus patted the floor, inviting him to site besides him. "The humans have the most interesting story for this situation."

"A human poet who has lost his mate is wondering the world, without a purpose for years. He finally stumbles into the entrance of the Underworld, a Pit of sorts. Without hesitation, he goes down the stairs and meets with the ruler of the underworld, Hades. Hades hears the man's plea for his wife and makes a deal with him."

"The poet is allowed to take his wife and return to the living world, on one condition." Optimus tried to find the meaning to the story but resolved to listen. "The poet is not to look back until both have left the underworld. Of course, the poet accepts and begins his three-day, or bream if you will, walk up to his world; trusting his wife is there, following him."

"Once the poet was just a few steps from escaping the realm, he decides to check on his wife. He turns around just to see his wife's soul, spark in our terms, slip back into the Underworld. Needless to say that the poet was broken-hearted," Optimus was surprised at the turn of events in the story. "It's a lovely story but I fail to see the connection."

"Optimus, you left yourself a portal back to the living and all you have to do is walk to it!" Primus exclaimed and the former leader understood. "And if I look back, I can never return, right?" Primus smiled. "Not quite. You just start over back here, regardless of where you are; just as long as your heart keeps Bumble dear." Optimus smirked, "And I'm betting to believe that it's not that easy." "The underworld isn't easy." Primus disappeared just as one of the older primes viciously laughed. Optimus made up his mind. "I leave tonight."

00000

Ratchet looked into Bumble's sleeping quarters and mourned at the loss of innocence. That had once been the team's baby, their little youngling. He rubbed his hand on his forehead, his usual gesture of frustration. He had the chance to save Optimus but he didn't have the tools...a shot heart valve drained him of all energon, literally of all blood.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Poochy, his intimate friend through it all, comforted. "I failed them both." A tentacle caressed the medic from the left eye. "If you start blaming yourself for one death, then there's no turning back." the Kalypsian symbiote stated firmly. "You told me that yourself, you hypocrite." Poochy continued.

"I know but seeing Bumble suffer so much...I could've done more..." The CMO said to himself before retiring for the night. Having heard everything, Ironhide sighed painfully. For forty-eight straight hours since Optimus' death, Ratchet was on a campaign of self-destruction just because his tools had accidentally malfunctioned.

"Tomorrow's gonna be Bumblebee's first full day as Prime..." he thought to himself, his thoughts abruptly returning to the Lennox family. His human guardian, Will had been sent back to Iraq, to continue fighting, after only spending two years with Annabelle and Sarah. 'Hide beat himself up; he was supposed to pick him up that next morning.

The Marine wanted to be moral support but the negotiations he had done were a one-time deal; don't pick up Will, he stays for the remainder of his six month mission. He entered Bumble's chambers, and with uncharacteristic softness, placed a kiss on the premature leader's head. "Sorry I can't be there, kiddo."


	4. Chapter 4

As always, reviews are welcome! Characters © HASTAK

* * *

IV-

Their last night together had been so wonderful, both Optimus and Bumble now realizing how meaningful it really was. As the former leader waited until every last Prime fell asleep; he tenderly remembered how it felt like to have Bumble's body on his, so sweet and pure. He momentarily closed his eyes and recounted those last twelve earth hours.

It had been the most passionate encounter they ever experienced; barriers fluttering everywhere, touches that drove Optimus insane, those primal sounds Bumble made once the other found his pleasures, the savage culmination that concluded them both very much exhausted...this memory confirmed Optimus of what he was going to do.

00000

Bumble snapped out of what human would call a dream with an alarm. He was disorientated for a second but quickly took hold of the emergency; Mikaela had sighted Scorponok over at the Central park, nearby the high school. "Jazz is on the scene!" the more flamboyant warrior reported to communications link. "Hold him off until back-up arrives!"

The now-black Camaro sped through the Lower East Side of the city at breakneck speeds, hoping Sam's Sabot spear and Jazz's skills could stand up to the desert dweller. "Status Report, Bumble! Where are you?!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Scorponok's on the radar! Get on the horn to the Mission City and Las Vegas teams to be on the look-out for any Decepticon bogeys!"

Ratchet nodded and opened all Nevada communication links; the message had to be sent. "What about the US defense?" Just as Bumble arrived on the scene and withdrew his swords, he replied before severing the conversation, "No military involvement, too closed to drop the Sabot loads without the risk of human casualties!" The new leader met his newest challenge head on.

Sam, on the other hand, seemed to be an accidental expert as the Sabot spear unfolded from its cellphone-esque size to a good four feet. Jazz withdrew his own blade, an energon-charged scimitar from his back. "You take his face, I'll take his ass," the autobot said. "How can you tell?" Sam smirked before both ran off to different directions.

Scorponok quickly followed the bigger prey, leaving the human to evacuate the rest of the park. "Come get me you sorry excuse of a Decepticon!" Jazz taunted. The dreadlocked man then smashed a fire hydrant, causing the scorpion-based enemy to slip to the ground and smash into the monument to Tranquility's founder. "MININAL PROPERTY DAMAGE, OK JAZZ?!"

As soon as those words left the young man's mouth, he found himself staring at three or four miniature versions of Scorponok. "Aw great, it had babies," Sam berated himself just before one of the stingers almost stabbed him. "Fuck!" A quick sidestep and the copy found the business end of the Sabot spear all the way through its spark, releasing a spray of lubricant onto the young man. Sam had no time to make a comeback as he fought out two more mini-Scorps before the remainder ran off to provide back-up to the original.

A dance between Jazz and Scorponok's repaired, albeit weaker, stinger was taking place when Bumble showed up. The cruel smirk on the Decepticon's face was evident. "So where's your fearless leader Optimus Prime?" Bumblebee swallowed hard but held his weapons high. "Oh right...dead, ain't he?" "Lay off the kid..." Jazz hissed, making Scorponok laugh mechanically.

"This little brat is the new Prime? The Decepticons back at home base are going to love this." Suddenly Scorponok was left-handed with one foul swoop of Bumble's blue sword. "Keep the taunting to yourself until I say you can resume." the blonde responded while flicking the oil off his sword.

00000

Sneaking out of the Primes' realm was the easy part, as Optimus found out; the hard part was getting out said realm's hold on him. That hold weighed him down drastically, slamming him to the featureless ground. "DAMN!" he grunted as he tried to stand but collapsed to the floor. He tried his best and strongest to lift himself but he simply couldn't do it.

Out of the blue, he heard what seemed to be a female's hum in the vast void. Optimus remained still and closed his eyes, not to see what would come next. He didn't dare look back or he'd be back in the Prime's realm. "We got another one..." the voice said rather willowy. Suddenly, Optimus felt as if he were lifted into the vacuum and carried airborne by the unseen force.

For what seemed like hours Optimus held his eyes closed as he floated on. Slowly, the former leader began to pick up faint voices from below. He secretly opened his left eye and saw the most unusual creature; a silver mechanical bird of sorts with two femme faces, one jovial and one enraged. He had heard of this thing in old Cybertronian folktales...

This had to be Jabberwocky, the Cybertronian equivalent of the grim reaper. This was, in those tales, the creature that picked up fallen soldiers' sparks to devour them. To quote Sam, Optimus mentally hissed, "This is going to suck."

At least the human reaper gave its victims the chance to go to heaven or send them to hell. Jabberwocky was a merciless killer and a voracious eater. Optimus now understood what Primus had meant when he said, 'the underworld isn't easy'.

Once the creature settled down in its cavernous lair, it tossed Optimus into a pile of already decomposing Cybertronians, most picked clean. The fallen leader could hear a bit of fighting, probably from both heads and began concocting a plan. 'All right, one head's Jabber, the other's Wocky...one's always jealous, the other's always pissed.'

All the while he thought this, Optimus buried himself into the corpse mound as Jabberwocky continued its self-feud. the former leader drew up many military strategies but nothing seemed right, or healthy. Suddenly, he saw the claws of said monstrosity near the pile and hovered near him. "JABBER, DID YOU JUST LOSE OUR MEAL?!"

_Ok, Jabber's happy face and now Wocky's the mad one. _"OF COURSE NOT! YOU DID!" "WELL I DIDN'T!" the two heads began to bicker once more, buying Optimus more time. He then had an idea but it was risky...

Using a sniper version of his cannon in life, Optimus loaded it with a finger from a dead victim, prayed that that the cannon still worked and pulled the trigger. the sound of the projectile hitting the far side of the cavern caught Jabberwocky's attention away from the mound and towards the noise. Optimus mentally sighed relieved and put in motion his plan.

The former leader took gory bits off the bodies, the fleshier the better, and loaded them into the cannon. Once Jabberwocky returned to the mound, both heads still fighting, Optimus took aim once more and held true.

Wocky was searching to the right side of the cave when it picked up the smell of food near. It turned its head, and to its rage, found its sister's mouth covered in delicious sludge. "YOU ATE HIM!!!" "I DIDN'T!" jabber didn't stand a chance against its sister's vicious bite into its neck and immediately bit back. The bloody fight continued until the entire creature fell dead.

Once Optimus saw the lack of movement, he promptly dug himself out of the mound and ran off deeper into the cave, where Cybertronian tales spoke of the entrance to the Pit. "I'm coming, Bumble."


	5. Chapter 5

As always, reviews are welcome! Characters © HASTAK

* * *

V-

Sam ran as fast as he could towards where Jazz and Bumble confronted Scorponok but the screaming crowds stopped him. The scorpion creature had in its remaining claw a terrified woman, holding her hostage. The older soldier tried to swipe the limb off but after hearing the human's deathly shrill, he backed down and retreated. "Sick c*nt."

Bumble raised the yellow-black blade and held a stance. He might've just gotten the Matrix but his body reacted as he was Optimus, calm and collected. In truth, Bumble was scared of so many things; saving the woman without hurting her, getting everyone out safe...how did Optimus make it look so easy?!

"Aww lookit at the little kid, being all grown-up!" Scorponok hissed as he reinforce his hold on the woman, blood now coughed up. After watching Ratchet handle situations like this, both Autobots knew they didn't have much time left before the hostage was crushed to death. Without hesitation, Bumble lounged at the Decepticon, drew both blades, and hoped it worked.

The scorpion choked violently as two energon swords scissor off his head. The body entered convulsions as the woman was released and placed on a bench. "At least she's alive, Bumble." Jazz comforted by patting Bumble's gory back.

Bumble's head bobbled a nod; his mind was elsewhere, with the woman that lay hemorrhaging. First order and there's a casualty. "You can't help it if those bastards like using human shields." Sam said from behind a column after killing off a remaining miniScorp. The female coughed red fountains before the young Witwicky calmed her down.

"I messed up, say it." Bumble chided. "It's your first day...hell, if I were Prime instead of you, there'd be a lot more dead humans." the suave soldier smirked sadly. "Let it grow on you and you'll see." As soon paramedics as arrived, both Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and left the scene, taking Sam and Scorponok's corpse with them.

Ratchet prepped the stretcher; Poochy had received word of a body being brought by the team. Both doctor and symbiotic assistant hoped it had not been one of their own; Ratchet wouldn't make it through the day. Already he tried to sever blood-energon lines in his wrists and neck as Arcee shook violently but not open her lovely lilac eyes.

The screeching of vehicles alerted the group's presence. Towed in the back of the Pontiac Solstice, in a most ordinary trailer, was a decepticon still squirming without a head to guide it with. The black Camaro held in its own container said item, screeching and annoying the hell out of both Bumble and Sam.

"Tell me you can shut him up." The human teenager whined as he held the enemy's head, which was trying to snap off his arm. "Of course I can, Sam." Ratchet responded rather cheerlessly before strapping the thing to a magnetic strip. Scorpinok hissed acid, making everyone but the doctor stand back. "Come now, let's try to make this as pleasant as possible."

"Make _what_ pleasant?" The Decepticon snarled. Taking out his trademark saw and hammer, Ratchet replied, "Your demise and consequent dissection." Turning around, he calmly warned, "Boys, if you may show yourselves out the door, I have a practice to do." All three left very quickly, not wanting to face the medic's wrath.

00000

Having outsmarted Jabberwocky and now running halfway through the creature's cave, Optimus tried his best to not look back and be sent back to the Primes' resting place. But those menacing sounds really did tempt him. Keeping his cool, the former leader ran towards the unyielding darkness.

The entrance to the Pit was everything Optimus had dreamt of and more; the smell of decay and death permeated the air, pillars of the dead holding up the foundations while scavengers festered. But in such decomposition, the former leader found it strange that, after a terrestrial hour's walk, the cave disappeared and was replaced by a sinister wild land.

What little light entered through what Optimus could best compare to an Earth bayou dotted with malicious detail the trees' shadows. The swamp water was up to the dead leader's knees, making his barefoot walk a waddle through stagnant fluids and rotting body soup. A rustle of moving branches caught Optimus' attention, making him lose sight of what was already at eye-level.

Once he refocused, the leader confronted a very blank but yellow head. "Well, hello there, fresh meat." the voice reminded of a serial killer in one of Mikaela's Halloweenfest films. Maintaining his cool, Optimus kept a leveled head and serene expression. "Don't you feel you feel fear?" the creature inquired by the lack of terror in the dead leader's face.

"I'm dead; what's there left to fear?" "Then you are worthy of being my next meal." the creature's features twisted and shifted into a familiar face; that of his ex-fiancée Elita One. Optimus immediately recognized the monster and, like Jabberwocky, dreamt up a plan. "Yellow Mama, is it?" Elita's stolen face nodded, "And knowledgeable to boot."

A spider-like creature dropped with ten swindling legs, its immediate surrounding covered in webs and gory cocoons, some still being digested. But what set Yellow Mama from the two-headed menace was its ever-changing face; it transformed into whatever memory the victim held in his memory. "I wish to pass."

Yellow Mama chuckled maliciously as its face shifted into Megatron's. "And what makes you think you're any different from my other meals?" "We play a game of questions, three strikes. I win; you let me walk out. I lose and I'm all yours." The monster thought it over and with a spindle of web to imprison Optimus, accepted the challenge.

"Let us begin. Why are you in my land?" "To come back from the dead." The former leader replied. "Oh really? And what could you need there than can't be found here?" the monster's featured now changed into Sam Witwicky's, complete with brown hair and smirk. Unrelenting in his stare, Optimus replied, "A guardian."

"My, what dedication to an inferior species... But is it glory you want from those insignificant animals?" Yellow Mama hissed, pleasantly amused, as he used Ironhide's features. Somehow this corpse knew that if he showed emotion, he'd eat his face and add it to his repertoire. "No."

_First strike…_Optimus thought; his plan taking shape. "I know your type; always itching for battle, making himself feel good by fighting, shaping himself as a god in conquered lands. Is that what you want by coming back?" Yellow Mama chided while using Jazz's face, trying to pin down his prey into losing the game. "No."

"Then you relish in pity; a martyr. You are still driven by guilt of everything you left behind…a perennial suicide, I see." Keeping a straight face while the spider's hanged into Ratchet's, the former Prime shook his head, marking the third wrong question. Yellow Mama was still in shock; the game had ended too fast.

The threads fell down as Optimus fell into the bog waters; fellow Cybertronians in their eternal rest. Taking heed in those old folktales that saved his ass with Jabberwocky, he snatched up a blue eye-optic similar to his and put it in his breast pocket. As soon as he began his waddle down the swamp, he stopped. "You still want to know why I'm here?"

The carcass spider, defeated, dropped to the water, his face now of Optimus' greatest treasure; Bumble's blonde locks sheltering his sad blue eyes. But even this didn't cause a smile on the dead leader's face. "It would be good sportsmanship." With a monotone voice, Optimus replied; never looking back. "All I want in this damn universe is to hold my dearest Bumblebee in my arms just one more time."


	6. Chapter 6

By now, you must be wondering what the fuck is Poochy...Poochy is a Kalypsian symbiote that Ratchet ate when he was a youngling...As always, reviews are welcome! Characters © HASTAK, Poochy (c) me  


* * *

VI-

The sand collected in Ironhide's gears as his Tompick alt form rumbled through the Zagros mountain range desert. It was increasingly becoming a nuisance for the Autobot weapons specialist but going full form in such an active battlefield was out of the question.

"Dammit, my vision's getting wasted in this!" He yelled as the human holoform inside rubbed his eyes. "Will should be in a base somewhere around this area." 'Hide thought out loud, pulling up a Google Earth image of his whereabouts. This was a terrain common yet unfamiliar, reminiscent of the post-warCybertron.

He remembered what Ratchet had warned him the night he left, "Look for the flag with red stripes, blue square and fifty stars. That is Will and Epp's base flag." As much as 'Hide wanted to restate the fact that he wasn't stupid; he could muster the heart to do it. The medic had undergone a massive overhaul in the last 3 days; no longer was he sarcastic or even remotely ironic, just sullen. Not even Poochy could bring a smile onto Ratchet's face and that meant something. As the sand dunes went on indefinitely, Ironhide pondered if that medic would ever smirk again. In his thoughts the black mech was unaware of spying eyes.

'Hide suddenly heard the musical sounds of gun barrels clicking and sighed exasperated. Maybe taking that shortcut wasn't such a good idea...He could hear combatants ready to launch a hail of bullets onto the Tompick. As much as 'Hide wanted to just make everyone piss themselves, he remembered a rule Optimus had left them, "Remain neutral in human conflict."

Reluctantly, Ironhide pulled up a white flag out his right and hoped he didn't have to pull out his cannon. Meanwhile, his sensors picked up a surprisingly familiar presence amongst those weapons pointed at him. "WILL?! WILLIAM LENNOX?!" Ironhide's deep voice almost didn't stand up to the bellowing desert winds. One head peeked up and was equally shocked. "'HIDE?!"

The Tompick sped up the dune and stopped just besides the soldiers. "What the fuck are you doing all the way here?!" Epps, amazed at the fact that the Autobot had not a single bullet hole on his frame. "I'm in no mood to argue." Ironhide's holographic form replied somberly. Will's head faced the floor; news traveled fast. "Sorry about your loss..." "Don't be." 'Hide shot down.

"You have a youngling and a wife to go back to and I didn't pull off twelve weeks of diplomacy for nothing." The Weapon specialist added with more grief. He knew humans were in a way similar to Cybertronians but how could Lennox understand the loss of his mate?

Chromia, his beloved wife, had been shot down in battle just three weeks shy of their fifth anniversary. Wheeljack, the medical specialist in the area, declared her dead on his arrival; her spark-heart had been completely shattered. In some ways, Ironhide relived those moments when Optimus passed away in an eerily similar way. He could still remember those last words she said_...I love you, 'Hide..._ "Get in." The truck's doors opened for both Lennox and Epps; both obeying the simple command.

00000

Ratchet would never publicly admit it but he really did wish 'Hide could hurry back from Iraq. He met the soldier the same day he lost his wife and, grudgingly, this was the most open Ironhide had ever been to acknowledge he had a spark-heart. Something about that brashness set something off in the medic, even though they met under the worst circumstances.

"Don't worry your pretty li'l redhead off, Ratch; he's coming back." Poochy assured his host. "And I will hurt you for prying into my processor." Ratchet sadly smiled. Poochy had been with him ever since he was a youngling when the future medic swallowed his baby stage. The symbiote knew Ratchet inside out...included his unrequited emotions.

Scorponok's dismembered frame was open for further examinations; a masterpiece if either had been a coroner. Bits and pieces of the Decepticon were strewn on Ratchet's slides and Pietri dishes; all in the name of subtle revenge.

The medic decided to put his energy to good use and restarted the spark generator for the dormant Arcee. The Autobot femme was a quirky sight to behold in her human holo form; short purple hair, lilac eyes that were still shut, an eclectic collection of garments as her clothing. Arcee was practically Bumble's big sister and the first to know of his crush on Optimus Prime.

"Poochy," "Yeah?" the symbiote popped out of Ratchet's left eye, his favorite spot, and grabbed a laser. "Could you work on those central nervous cables?" As both worked on rebooting the femme's systems, the CMO sighed. "Poochy, if anything were to happen to me..." "Nothing is going to happen to you unless you want it to," Poochy retorted acidly.

A weak laugh was his answer. "Maybe I do." Ratchet replied half-heartedly; Poochy had enough. "STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR OPTIMUS' DEATH GODDAMMIT!" The yell had come in such a surprise that Ratchet nearly froze up. "Get your act together! You have a load of other patients who need you!"

"And what the hell would Ironhide do with a corpse if you die?! Certainly not screw it!" The medic's eyes opened in surprise. How deep was his symbiosis with Poochy that the creature knew about his innermost emotions? "Since when?" "Long enough to know that if you ever want anything to happen, suicide's not an option."

"And besides, who'd take care of me if you're gone?" Ratchet smiled sorrowfully; no one he knew would take in Poochy into his or her systems. "Understood; no killing myself." The tentacles exposed extended themselves towards the medic's hand. "Shake on it?" The CMO took the mess of vines and gave it a firm handshake. "Good, now pass me the vodka, this looks like it's going to be a long day."


	7. Chapter 7

As always, reviews are welcome! Characters © HASTAK

* * *

VII-

Bumble sat down on the soft earth grass after escaping Ratchet's wrath. It was a mellow patch of green just outside the bay. Under a few feet of still fresh dirt was his lover, the memoriam flowers now withered and rotting. Maggie had commissioned an ivory tombstone, the Autobot insignia carved along with two short messages; one a passage from the Bible along the lines of 'Do not cry for me, do not mourn for me'. The other was a quote from the dead leader himself, 'Life is the right of all sentient beings.'

With outmost care, Bumblebee removed the brown plants and planted in their place a small rosebush. A sudden pat on his leg and Bumble found Mikaela scooping up the mud. Wordlessly, she then planted a handful of forget-me-nots just besides Bumble's roses but far enough that the plants wouldn't compete to survive. "We sure won't forget you, Optimus Prime," she whispered to herself while contemplating the memorial.

Mikaela then promptly left in a huff with her Vespa, allowing the reluctant leader to vigil alone, _he probably wanted it that way_. The trip to Sam's house was a quiet one as Mikaela arrived; her boyfriend was still covered in the woman's blood, trying his best to get rid of the stains before his parents arrived.

"Try cold water and baking soda." She said, taking Sam's shirt and putting it in the washing machine. After depositing the mix of laundry detergent and baking soda, both sat down on the swinging bench facing Judy Witwicky's garden. "How's Bumble?" The young man asked slightly depressed. "Taking it better than I thought he would."

As Mojo, Sam's Chihuahua dog, hurried up his master's legs and cuddled on his lap; both humans remained silent. Sam had no idea of the scope of Bumble's devotion had actually been love all along. But it wasn't that fact that bothered him; Bumblebee had changed. Before Optimus' death, he was eager to see what Tranquility could offer him. But now, Bumble wanted nothing else than to fulfill his lover's last wish.

Mikaela could recount the funeral as if it had taken place just a few hours ago; every Autobot on Earth showed up for it. As with human custom, Sam stood up and gave a eulogy in the Camaro's place. John Keller, Maggie Masden and her friend Glenn Whitman showed up, all wearing the local color of mourning and grief.

"Optimus was a good person before and after he came down to Earth. To me, he seemed to be this pillar of strength and power and frankly, I was scared of the big guy. But he proved on many occasions to be not just power but kindness and benevolence. He even cut some Decepticons some slack for the sake to stop the killing. That's what I'll remember."

Back at the present, Mikaela watched as Sam stood up and lean on the porch. "You're not half-bad with that Sabot spear Optimus made for you." She complimented while scratching Mojo's ears. "Thanks," The Witwicky boy replied absently while toying with his cell phone. All of the sudden, he felt two arms wrap warmly around his waist.

Her hands still had a remnant of motor oil from fixing her Vespa earlier that day. Sam loved that about Mikaela Banes; she wasn't afraid to admit she was a car junkie. Two years to the day would mark the length of their relationship. Contrary to the rest of their high school population, the couple managed to make it work.

But Sam could feel a strain in his girlfriend's face, and he knew it nothing to do with the Autobots. "Are you okay?" "Dad's getting remarried; wants me out by month's end." The young man was alarmed by the news. "Why?!" The look on Mikaela's eyes told him more than any explanation. "She wants a clean slate…"She then added with a sarcastic smile, "I'm a stain on my father's past."

As much as Sam wanted to invite her into his home, he took in consideration two facts: one, he had yet to ask his parents. And two and more worrisome; this was his GIRLFRIEND. This reminded Sam the first time Ratchet had made his first impression with something about pheromone levels and mating.

_Screw it,_ "You looking for a place to stay? 'Cause my door's always open and my parents would be cool with it," _That came out so wrong…_ "Thanks Sam but my aunt's offered me her place." Mikaela placed a sweet yet fierce kiss on his lips. "But I'll keep it in mind." As she put on her helmet, Sam watched her, hands in his pocket. "Be careful, ok?" The young woman nodded and went off, her boyfriend keeping watch until she disappeared in the intersection.

00000

Jazz knew he had to apologize to his friend and comrade Prowl for Ratchet's unorthodox attack but up to a certain point. Prowl had gotten too cocky with the worst person in that moment. So once Bumble had gone outside to mourn and Ratchet went to dissect Scorponok alive; the soldier transformed and rolled off into the highway. His destination turned out to be on the outskirts of Las Vegas, just out of reach for the glaring lights and shows.

"Wow, you look like shit." Jazz's holoform, a well-toned African American man with his long dreadlocks tied in a tight ponytail, replied with a characteristic grin. "You, shut up." Prowl chided as he transformed into a beautifully decaled Cadillac 2008 STS. His holoform also took the appearance of a thirty-something police officer. "Tell Ratchet to lay off the green stuff." Prowl groaned, still nursing the wounds Poochy had given him earlier.

"Hate to tell you this but that thing is permanent." As much as the two comrads wanted to joke around and catch up with old times, Jazz had to ask his mole about certain things. "So, how's Elita taking it?" "I dunno, she looks dead alive; she ain't too pleased about Bumblebee though." "Hot Rod, huh?"

After their skirmish with Ironhide, Sam and Ratchet, the Las Vegas team had begun to completely separate itself from the Tranquility team. "They're looking to make a council to decide if Bumble stays as Prime or not." This surprised Jazz greatly and annoyed him even more. "Whaddya mean a council?! We're still at war!"

"I know, Jazz; but it's gaining ground with other Autobots. The twins are making a bitch-fit about it too." Prowl would immediately regret the following words that came out of his mouth. "They feel that the Scopornok attack was a failure…"

Jazz hissed as the holoform entered the Pontiac Solstice. "This is fucking retarded...tell those bastards to shove it up their asses; at least the only human hurt survived." Prowl had never seen his friend so enraged before. "And tell Hot Rod that if he really wants the Matrix, he can stop being a spoiled brat and confront Bumble face-to-face."

The silver car sped off into the desert, leaving the other Autobot thinking about Jazz's ultimatum. Was Optimus' team really ready to fight to keep his wishes? In his opinion, Prowl had seen no fault to Bumblebee's strategy, even applauded it for not using what they codenamed the Sabot rain. The Cadillac spun around and returned to Sin City; now more worried about his friends. "What have you done, Hot Rod?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Again, this fic was written in 2007 so I decided to place this story in Nevada, something that will be relevant plot-wise. As always, reviews are welcome! characters (c) HASTAK

* * *

VIII-

The reluctant leader lied down against the grass, thinking of his next move. As Mikaela left on her vehicle, Bumblebee looked up to the sky. "Today was my first day…and I followed your orders. Only one human got hurt." Bumble whispered to the clouds, his smile now half of what it used to be. "I don't wanna brag but I did pretty good!"

"Maggie told me that Heaven was what you wanted Paradise to be… I bet you're back on Cybertron, lying back on your high chair." Bumble's imagination then ran off, "With all the energon and human liquor a Cybertronian could ever ask! And pretty femmes everywhere!" The leader spent the next half hour, musing about that place were humans and possibly his kind went after they died.

00000

Optimus heard every word as he stood in line behind a decapitated Decepticon and chuckled. "Heaven's never complete if I don't have you with me." "Next please." After walking (waddling for lack of a better term) out of Yellow Mama's swamp, the former Prime found himself in the back of a snaking line of very much mutilated Autobots and Decepticons.

This line was reserved for those who had the misfortune to have died in the heat of battle outside Cybertron, avoiding Jabberwocky and Yellow Mama's judgment altogether. A lonesome pair of aging femmes stood to sort out and classify the dead in an orderly fashion. The judging sisters were named Circe for those whose passage went upward, and Lacuna for those whose passage was downwards to punishment. Optimus toyed momentarily with the eye had taken from the corpse spider and hid it under her blue-and-red-flames jacket sleeve.

"Next, please." "Bonecrusher." Optimus paled instantly and remembered the AllSpark flight in Mission City; standing in front of him was the enemy he had beheaded on the freeway! "You've murdered quite the share of creatures, Bonecrusher…" Lacuna whispered in an unearthly voice. "But I was provoked! I truly am innocent!" Bonecrusher flat out lied, not surprising the dead leader.

"Punished to the boiling chambers to you," As shades of stronger Cybertronians dragged the Decepticon, Optimus mentally gulped. "Next, please." _I'm boned._ "Opt…er, Orion Pax." Circe arched an optic. "And what is it that you desire?" "Passage to the Necropolis, if I may." Both sisters smiled maliciously at the request; too long had anyone asked about the City of the Dead.

"You are aware that to enter Necropolis; you must pay up." Putting his best naïve expression, Optimus replied, "Really? Like what?" "Something precious to you…" Lacuna added with evil intentions. "The likes of your face, your spark…or your optics" Both were taking in the dead leader's beautiful blue eye-optics that still shone kindly.

"If I must…" Recalling a trick Ratchet used quite often, Optimus closed his right eye and proceeded to yank out his eye. He screamed in pain but he was determined to go back to that wonderful blue planet. His eye socket squirted some energon as Optimus gasped in pain. With an exhausted motion, one of those blue orbs was placed on the sisters' hands.

And to prove his honor, Optimus opened his eye to reveal it empty. Both femmes smirked at the sight of such a beautiful blue eye-optic. "Are you a forlorn lover?" Lacuna chided as the dead leader limped to the side. Optimus nodded, never looking back, not to end up with other Primes. The pain seemed unbearable, giving the old hags a great deal of pleasure.

Once he had staggered far enough, Optimus straightened his strut and grinned. He opened his eyelids to reveal his eye, still in its place. _I did promise them an eye; just not mine_…His walk would just be a straight line up to the city gates and from there, he'd find his way back to the living or so he hoped.

00000

The Earth Sun rose majestically along the Nevada horizon; it was finally Saturday and Sam couldn't be happier. He packed up his swim gear and sped his way downstairs to his parents. "Where are you going that's so urgent?" his dad asked. "Gonna go to Lake Tahoe, don't wait up!"

It was a nice place to simply relax and the young Witwicky wanted nothing more that to see Bumble take a rest. The black-and-yellow Camaro was still a little dumbstruck at the suggestion. "I'm not just Bumblebee now, Sam. I can't play hooky anymore." "Of course you can! Besides, I'm driving." The previous night, the reluctant leader had spent it, lying along Optimus' body until the early morning hours. As if being near him was enough.

The lake was still a little murky from the previous week's rain but the water still shone brightly. Bumble was surprised and slightly embarrassed; Optimus had taken him there to have some naked fun. _That's my dirty little secret!_ But Bumble's holoform couldn't help but blush, completely giving himself away. "Fucked you here didn't he?" Sam asked while prepping the fish line and applying sun block.

"That obvious?" Noticing the equipment and the snorkeling gear, the Autobot leader dared to ask. "What are we supposed to be doing?" "You, fishing. Me, snorkeling." At Bumble's understandably confused face, Sam replied. "Saw a show once; people throw rings, Rolex watches." "So you're treasure-hunting in a lake near Las Vegas?" Sam grinned before putting on the air tube and goggles. "You pretty much answered your question there."

Bumble smiled and the holoform took hold of the fishing pole. After a couple of minutes, Sam rose up with a diamond (actually cubic zirconia) bracelet. "See?" The human threw the item to the Autobot and went on with his dive. The pair was off-guard for just a moment, perfect for an ambush.

"GEROMINO, SQUISHY!" A loud yell was Sam's only warning before an Autobot-induced tidal wave rocked the waters. Had the human not held to the bottom, he would ended up in the nearby trees. The splash put Bumble in high alert, drawing the blue-red-flamed sword. Whoever was in the blade's business end quickly screamed, "Friendly fire, Bee!!!"

"Sunny?" That word meant only one thing to the young Witwicky; 24-foot sociopath. Sam's previous experience with Sunstreaker had almost killed him once, just a couple months prior. "Bee! Or should I say, Beeius Prime? Who knew that little runt from Shooting Practice turned out to beat my ass to being Prime?" _Yep. Sunstreaker_.

Bumble momentarily saddened but recouped quickly. "You look so grown-up...have you gotten your first period?" _Great; he's familiarizing himself with OUR bodily functions… _"No, not yet; how about you, Chicken Shit?" Bumble retorted as he greeted Sunny with a warm hug. The human holoform for the golden Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 was a walking Daytona racer; spiky blonde hair, amber eyes, and tanned skin, open racing jacket with sponsors and black FOX RACING shirt. What set him apart were not just his antennae but black tribal markings along his neck and left side of his chest.

"Sorry there, squishy," Sunny chuckled as the human growled his way out of lake sludge "Sam: one syllable, VERY easy to memorize." "Don't mind Sunny; he's being extra retarded today 'cause of Hot Rod." The following twin appeared from the trees, his face between a snicker and a genuine smile. Contrary to Sunny, Sideswipe had straight black hair streaked with red light; kind yet sarcastic crimson eyes, equally baked skin tone. His racing jacket was tied around his waist, revealing his wife-beater shirt and mirroring black marking on his right side.

The red Lamborghini Reventón 2008 parked itself just besides Bumble while Sam cleaned himself. "Hot Rod? What's wrong?" The Camaro asked with real concern. "Nothing really, just wants to kill you and pry the Matrix from your dead heart." Sides replied slightly worried. Said Autobot had accompanied them on this expedition and was due any time to come back.

"He's acting like a little kid." Sam shot as he put on a spare shirt. "Well if I were your size and met Hot Rod right now, I'd be running for the hills." Sunny smirked, Sam responding with a glare. A familiar step rumbled through the mid-desert hills. "Speak of the devil." The 20-year-old red-haired Autobot arrived with a snide expression on his face. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipes; where have you been?"

The Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano arrived with his trademark red-orange chassis with the flamed Autobot insignia on his front hood. His human form was that of a 20-year-old racer; shoulder length red hair pulled back in a ponytail, handsome green eyes, slightly toned skin from the desert and arrogance for the reluctant Prime that nearly bordered on hate. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam needed my help with something." Bumble's eyes turned into a cold gaze. Before Optimus' death, they had been friends, but presently, Bumblebee only felt indifference for him. "Primus, you still think like a youngling…" "What's that s'pposed to mean?" "You can't be both Sam's guardian and Prime; it doesn't work like that." Hot Rod replied with a mean grin.

This angered both the human and the Prime. "You got a problem with how Bumble leads?" Sam hissed, making Hot Rod to face him. "Yeah, I do. And what's an immature creature like you going to about it? Poke me with that stupid Sabot spear?" A flash of blue and red appeared before the Autobot eyes. Bumble's blade stood only millimeters from Hot Rod's nose. "You want to say something to me? Say it to my face right here."

Hot Rod withdrew his own weapon, a double-sided energon katana. "You wanna settle this, li'l brat?" "If it finally shuts your trap, then gladly."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Not much to say but here's a confrontation for you! Reviews are welcome, characters (c) HASTAK  


* * *

IX-

Hot Rod was the first to launch the fight by taking a potentially lethal swipe to Bumble's chest. The blonde dove to the ground and landing a square fist to Hot Rod's ribs, send him flying into a nearby cliff wall. "Sam, call Jazz and tell him to pick you up; it's going to get messy." The young Witwicky nodded and headed to safer ground while Sunny and Sides rushed to see the carnage.

"Sneaky prick…" Hot Rod groaned while he picked himself up from the rubble. Waiting for him was Bumble, already in a mid-air roundhouse kick. The Autobot grabbed Bumblebee by the leg and smashed him to the wall. The Prime coughed up some blood-energon before landing on the ground. Falling on his arms, Bumble rolled instinctively to the side, just missing the business end of Rod's blades.

"I will beat the Matrix outta you…"Hot Rod hissed, grabbing Bumblebee's neck. The leader spat in the racer's face and flip-kicked his jaw, releasing the stranglehold. Grabbing the yellow-black sword, Bumble threw it with all his strengths towards Hot Rod; the blade pinning its target's shoulder to another cliff wall. "I'd like to see you try." Hot Rod's energon splattered the surface as he pried the sword from his body.

The twins hid rather clumsily as the fight went on, both Autobots now wrestling on the ground to break each other's necklines. "Rod looks like he's really gonna kill Bumblebee!" Sideswipe, the saner of the two, said under his breath. Sunny, on the other hand, was enjoying it. "You think?! It's gonna be a blood bath!" Sides was appalled. "You really want Hot Rod to be Prime?" "No…" The look Sides gave his brother made Sunny rethink the situation. "Fine, we'll stop 'em."

Hot Rod suddenly hit the floor courtesy of a subtle kick. Bumble took the chance and began landing deadly fists onto his former ally's face, beating him closer and closer to death. After less than half a minute of pummeling Hot Rod, Bumble took a sobbing breath, giving the other the chance to make one lasting insult. "Without Optimus, you're still a mistake that should've died back at Cybertron." Even Sunny felt the blow. "THAT WAS LOW, MAN!"

"Well guess what? Optimus is dead and what do you know? This mistake's your boss now." Pulling the lapels of Hot Rod's shirt jacket, Bumble's tearful eyes shone. "So show me some respect or else." "That's enough." An older female voice boomed in the Nevada desert. A regal woman, nearing her late twenties, appeared from behind the Lamborghini twins; her lovely pink curls hid her antennae, her dress a Renaissance dress with the hoop skirt chopped dangerously close to her knees. "Get up."

"Elita…" "I intercepted Samuel's call to Tranquility and assumed the worst." "It's not want it looks like..." Hot Rod shot a dirty look at Bumble, who was helped up by Sideswipe. The reluctant leader looked to his only maternal figure, his mommy, for any understanding but only found an indifference to everybody. "But you still know better that to fight your fellow soldiers in a war." Elita scorned rather coldly.

Bumble felt a killing void in his heart-spark, his 'mom' was nowhere. But he quickly recovered and thanked the twin with extraordinary speed. Like a human-made music box wheel, the Matrix reacted and played Optimus' voice in Bumble's head. "I started it, Commander."

"You did, Bumblebee Prime?" Elita's eyebrows arched up. "And I take full responsibility." Bumble replied, shutting up whatever Sunny was going to say. His response was a shallow nod as both Hot Rod and his commander left. Sunny looked at the leader with a funny face while Sides was still processing what just happened. "You...stood up to Elita...and lived to talk about it..."

"I'm borrowing that Matrix the moment you don't want it." Sunstreaker replied, patting his friend on the back. At that moment, Jazz arrived rather ashamed for being so late. "What did I miss?" "You missed Bumblebee pounding Hot Rod and standing up to Elita's cold ass," the golden Lamborghini replied with a smile. "You did what now?"

"Ratchet is going to KILL you, you know that?" The street soldier reminded Bumble with wide eyes. "Ok, guys that's enough. Sunny, Sides; aren't you guys going with them?" Bumble diverted, pointing at the exiting Ferrari and the Porsche Cayman. "Nah, we're tired of Hot Rod's bitching and moaning. Primus, only four days after Optimus kicked it and he's being ditched day in day out." Jazz could only look at Sunny with disgrace. "Wow you're insensitive."

00000

At that moment, Ironhide found himself in a familiar wilderness and breathing in such plain yet memorable smells. He could hear from the nearby road the wonderful squeals Annabelle made when she was taking a bath in the kitchen sink. To comfort the now sleeping Will Lennox, he amplified the sounds as to seem they were already home.

A smile formed in the soldier's face. "Don't do that, you heartless bastard." Will murmured half-asleep before yawning his lethargy away. 'Hide grinned at the fact that such an able warrior fell to his knees for something as primitive as what would be a Cybertronian squeak. "She's grown a bit. Trying to say her first word." The Autobot informed, making Will very anxious all of the sudden.

"STEP ON IT 'HIDE!" "Say what now?" "I AIN'T MISSING MY BABY GIRL'S FIRST WORD!" The Tompick sped up from a legal 45 miles-per-hour to a very much illegal 89 mph. If the warrior didn't know any better, this mundane event could possibly mean life and death for Lennox. They arrived as Sarah, Will's wife, was just about to dry her. "What are you doing here?!"

Ironhide's hologram peeked from the kitchen window as Lennox tried to explain his sudden return from combat. "Personal delivery. Now pay me." Annabelle giggled at the sight of the Autobot guardian and grabbed his orange goggles. The Marine then pointed towards Will and asked, "Can you say Daddy?" Everything fell silent as Annie laughed her first full word. "Da...da...ddy!" Will's face was paralyzed...then melted into happiness.

He nervously picked up his toweled baby girl and with a tearing and choking voice asked, "Can you say daddy...one more time sweetheart?" The baby mused with her father's nose but eagerly uttered that one little two-syllable word. Both father and mother broke down into joyful tears and laughter as both parents held their child...something 'Hide had missed out because of the war.

How would it have been if he and Chromia...? 'Hide shook off the thought; no use dwelling in the past. But he couldn't help it and, to avoid reliving Chromia's death, headed to the barn and lied there until the sun set majestically in pink and oranges. "You know, you don't hafta be in here, 'Hide." "You're kicking me out?" the Autobot grinned. "There's a chair at the dinner table with your name written on it," Sarah stated with a warm smile.

Against the dying sun, Ironhide shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks." the female Lennox looked straight into the weapon specialist's eyes. "You're a widower, aren't you?" Taking note of the Marine's confused face, Sarah replied, "Woman's intuition. Anyways, you should go back to your place, you must be tired from the trip."

Indeed Ironhide had fallen asleep in the barn while remembering his own spouse. "I'll phone in," the black mech replied before going back to slumbering. Ratchet's eyes were neatly closed as he rested on a med-bunk when the communication link was opened.

"Hey, Ratshit!" The medic fell just as neatly on his ass from the surprise. "Ironhide?" "The one and only. Listen, I'm coming in a few hours ok?" Ratchet confirmed his statistics and sighed relieved; he had come back safe and sound. "Oh and listen to this."

Ironhide played back Annabelle's first words, her giggles and squeals suddenly seemed near perfect. Ratchet recognized the event as to similar to helping that woman give birth; pure elation. "You hear that? That's Annie...Will went ape-shit crazy when he heard this. It was hilarious."

"Don't poke fun at the humans. You're no better than a monkey yourself sometimes." Part of the old CMO's self had come back for a moment and that made the Marine feel satisfied. "Don't wait up ok?" was the closing comm link before 'Hide logged out. With renewed strength and resolution, Ratchet set out to wake Arcee from her own involuntary sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: My sad attempt at sex...LOL. This story intertwines Holoforms with Mechforms so pardon the are welcome; characters (C) HASTAK  


* * *

XI

It happened so suddenly, on top of the strategy map desk, right after Optimus' first fallout with Elita. The femme had so coldly dismissed her fiancée for no apparent reason and later on stood him up when he tried to reconcile. Optimus could sense them drifting apart; his desires had begun to focus on one of his younger and better-trained soldiers, the considerably younger Bumblebee.

Bumblebee himself had unrequited feelings for the leader but, like Optimus, tried to dismiss them as admiration. Both couldn't help feel attracted to each other; their passion simmering until time was right. Had Elita not deserted Optimus that one day, they wouldn't have clicked.

Bumblebee came in with some reports, the pile he was carrying fluttering like useless notes. "I hope Magnus drops dead…"he grumbled out loud. Pushing the door with his head, the soldier, arguably 18 years old in human terms, entered the room and promptly dumped the paperwork on the floor. "Sir, Commander Ultra Magnus has finished the casualty readings…sir?"

Optimus stared blankly out to the shielded Autobot base, hands interlocking. He turned around to see the very thing he desired plop some mindless mound of paper trail. "Thank you, Bumble…"The blonde looked around, his mommy wasn't in the room. "Sir, where's Elita One?" The Prime chuckled disheartened, no need to involve the young soldier in his petty argument. "She went out to revise some troops."

"I apologize for the intrusion sir." Bumble replied rather ashamed he was meddling. "There's no need for formalities Bumble; you are with family." Optimus assured, messing up Bumble's golden hair. This livened the mood as the leader helped the soldier pick up some of the paperwork. "How did your date with Razzle?" Bumble sighed inwardly; lately Optimus had decided to play matchmaker and would set him up with mindless dates.

"Not really good. She had a nice rack but not much brains after that." "My, you're picky." Optimus laughed fondly. Noticing the exasperated look on Bumble's face, Prime replied as he sat down on the floor. "I just want you to experience dating and the emotions that go with it before the war takes it all away." A normal soldier would make an optimistic remark but Bumble had gone through too much to be that stupid.

The knife-thick tension following Optimus' voice was suddenly broken when he heard Bumble hiss. "Dammit, paper cut." the blonde spat, energon-blood rapidly escaping the small wound. "I've been training with Ironhide and Sunny all day and NOW I get hurt!" Optimus instinctively grabbed the harmed finger and observed the wound. _Had Bumble's lips always been this…cute?' 'Why did my heart-valve just skip a beat? This is Optimus for Primus' sake' _Thoughts rushed between them, unconsciously drawing each other closer. In human terms, Optimus was nearly twenty-seven, over-aging Bumble by nearly nine years.

But one look into Bumble's blue eyes and Optimus' sanity disappeared for that moment. He took the tiny gash and kissed it, sucking up the minute amounts of energon that escaped. Bumblebee shuddered at such an intimate touch, never having experienced one before. In his insane state, Optimus lavished the hand with attentions far exceeding those he gave Elita.

Bumble's body reacted this with a quiet moan, opening the door for Prime to lock lips with him. The kiss was soft and delicate at first, allowing them to taste each other. Just as sudden, Optimus roughened the kiss and snatched Bumble up into his arms; the soldier's legs locked in place. Using the desk as leverage, the Prime ripped the blonde's shirt off that frail body and savored the torso obsessively.

Bumble's sounds were reduced to pleasurable groans, his hands tangling themselves into Optimus' hair. His breath was quick; his eyes partially shut while he took off the leader's jacket and shirt and tossed them to the floor. It was the first time Bumble's body had ever felt so much gratification and they still had their pants on.

Prime stopped for a moment to swallow some air and grasped what he was about to do. Both were breathing heavily as Bumble looked up to his leader with those insanity-inducing eyes. They spoke 'Why'd you stop?' almost vocally, riddled with uninhibited lust. "I can't…"Optimus managed to say, turning away from Bumble. Two arms wrapped around his waist and a head reclined innocently against the leader's back.

"Why?" "Because I don't want to hurt…" Bumblebee placed an index finger on the autobot leader's lips. "You're not." Bumble turned Optimus to face him. His eyes and shyly famished expression read almost painfully obvious… "It'll be our secret." Such a young spark-soul to refer infidelity as a secret.

Bumble then began to place many small kisses along Optimus's spine, arousing the same wild rush as before. The leader's eyes rolled back if for a moment in desire and finally spoke. "Our little secret." Hastily, Prime unbuttoned the young soldier's remaining clothing and propped him up the desk. He took the soldier's mouth as his own while Bumble made short work of his own clothing.

Bumble thrashed about, lost in these new sensations while Optimus nuzzled on top of his stomach. Their already heated bodies grinded against one another as their sparks almost bursting out of their chests. Finally catching his virginal prize, Prime gave it a quick lick, provoking a scream from Bumble; the boy too was losing his damn mind.

Their climax quickly approached, Bumble's agonizingly screaming his spark-heart out while Optimus revisited the soldier's nether regions over and over again. The blonde could only mouth 'Give me more…' as the leader prepared for the point of no return. Tethering Bumble's white-knuckled hands to the desk, he gave one final and decisive blow. Bumble's eyes went blank as he finally screamed the leader's name.

Optimus came up tired, lying on Bumble's tummy. Never had either experienced something like this, considering Prime's engagement to Elita. "This is nice," he whispered, relaxing for the first time in eons. "You too." Bumble laughed. "Did I just get fucked?" "Pretty much." The leader chuckled.

As the young soldier sat up, he gazed at his newfound lover with loving intentions and caressed his face. "So..." he started, interrupted by a quick peck on the lips, "Same time, tomorrow?" Optimus murmured, his forehead touching Bumble's. Screw the marriage. Bumblebee smiled delighted, "Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Not much to say other than the Underworld is based on the Greek equivalent...in fact, most of the fic is based on Greek Mythology, so spot the myths XD Reviews are welcome! Characters (C) HASTAK  


* * *

X-

Optimus had noticed something as different about the City of the Dead as he walked the tattered roads: the amount of decadence and decomposition was unbearable. He could see an orgy forming itself with skeletons and half-rotted corpses fornicated. He could see as femmes' bodies fell apart yet they still waved their assets to the weary leader.

The rule was to never look back but he was tempted to revisit the scene. Optimus hurried his step, almost tripping with a drunken carcass and her lover. "Excuse me but where exactly am I?" The femme grunted awakened most cranky, her gunshots covered in maggots. "Y'er in Luxuria, place o' lust and memories." "Memories?" the half-digested Cybertronian sat up with a crooked smile. She grabbed a most wicked bottle and shook it.

"Just one swig of this and you're as good as new." The dead leader picked up the burnt-peanut smell that reminded him of hydrogen cyanide, lethal to humans. Optimus turned down the drink and kept going. Peddlers in various degrees roamed the ground, one even licking the soil in hallucinating stupor.

Along the putrid walls, Optimus could see dirty mirrors that shone with the minimal light the Necropolis received. As if they were eyes, the mirrors peered into the living worlds; something Optimus had not done since his departure from the Prime dimension. Time, as it seemed, went a lot faster in the decaying city than the dead leader had hoped.

Optimus plucked a particularly muddy mirror and sat down against the walls; he decided to take a voluntary break from all that walking. Dusting off some of the filth, he found himself looking through Sam's bathroom mirror, perfectly aligned with the sleeping human's bed. _Whoops… wrong person_, he initially thought until he heard an unnerving chatter from under the young Witwicky's bed. Sam had spent the entire day in and out of school and training with Jazz and the newly stated Lamborghini twins, making his sleep seem almost comatose.

Frenzy, still partially reconstructed, crawled along Sam's hardwood floors, making sure he wasn't heard when he killed the boy. One quick severed artery and the fleshbag would choke to death with his own blood. That red stuff always fascinated both the hacker and Barricade, who was waiting outside; maybe it was the metal-based composition, the sounds it would make when it spurted or the vivid color that meant demise.

"SAM!" Optimus screamed horrified, not at all concerned if the boy heard him, as the assassin drew his shuriken blade closer to the jugular arteries. The dead leader trembled, unable to stop another death, and kept screaming, disturbing others from their eternal vigils to the living. "SAM, WAKE UP!"

The young Witwicky shuddered involuntarily, distracting Frenzy from his attack. The Decepticon flurried against the poster-lined walls and hid in the shadows. _'Dammit dammit dammit!'_ Frenzy cursed, now reaching back to Sam's side. 'Let's try this again…' A snore was heard and just as quickly the metal gleamed with red iron. 'Witwicky dead! Witwicky dead! Witwicky dead! Witwicky…" Frenzy stopped as a certain human growled.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," To the Decepticon's beady eyes, Sam's glare neared from territorial to psychotic. The sabot spear unfolded in the young man's hand, threatening Frenzy's remaining processor. "What do you want?" "I'll never tell…" the hacker slithered to the side of the cramped bedroom. Readying his disk-shuriken, the Decepticon took aim while Sam closed the door.

Just as sudden, Frenzy launched the projectiles straight towards the human's ribcage. Sam quickly deflected and rolled to the floor, under his bed, providing a temporary cover. The Decepticon jumped onto the mattress quite literally on top of Sam and with his trademark psychosis, hacked the furniture. Frenzy's metallic frame shone against the moonlight, jittering as he scanned the massacred bed. "No Witwicky?"

"Guess again." was the hacker's only caution before the sabot spear was driven all the way through. Screeching in pain, Frenzy convulsed, involuntarily launching ten projectiles when Sam pulled out his weapon. Taking advantage, the young man grabbed Frenzy's head and, with a kick to open the bathroom door, submerged it into the toilet bowl. "What are you doing here?"

Frenzy struggled in vain to keep his circuits from water damage, ironically choking. "No fucking human…" Another dunk into the toilet. "I'm sorry, what was that?" By now, Bumble had heard the commotion and transformed. "Sam?!" "I'm ok, Bumble! Just caught this sorry excuse of a boogeyman trying to kill me!" The young Witwicky held the Decepticon, who was still trying to kill him. "Damn you all; we'll have our revenge!"

"Really? I thought you had your revenge when you killed Optimus." Bumble chided, hologram eyes icy cold. Frenzy grinned, watching the reluctant Prime shift. "That two-faced fag was the beginning!" Bumblebee instinctively strangled the metallic vermin. "Respect the dead." Noticing the atmosphere, Sam placed a hand over Bumble's chokehold. "Bumble, let him go and check on my parents and Mikaela; let me worry about Frenzy."

00000

Ironhide tried his best to be quiet but an Autobot his size makes a racket, especially through a cramped backdoor. Expecting a full speech, all the weapons specialist found was a sleeping Ratchet. His displaced eye meant that Poochy was working with the medic to fix Arcee. Ironhide sighed, himself tired from the trip. As he picked up Ratchet's yellow CMO uniform jacket, he yawned and fell besides them.

'Hide's hand couldn't help but hover over Ratchet's face; he'd do anything for him, even if he couldn't admit it. The Marine then coaxed Poochy's remaining vines into replacing the eye-optic. During his trip back to the base from the Lennox home, Ironhide had given thought to what Sarah said…and set it aside.

'Hide felt his metal fingertips burn as they trailed further south to the medic's neckline, further suicide attempts littered his throat. The weapons specialist shuddered, not just for worry for his comrade. A surge of desire took over Ironhide's motor skills, making burrow his mouth onto the largest scars. Instinctively, the medic gasped awake to face the soldier's lust-glazed eyes. "Not a word…" Sensing the sexual frustration, Ratchet motioned to exit the room for a moment, to get Poochy in a cooler place. "I'd never." The CMO whispered while Ironhide lounged for a muting lip lock.


End file.
